Pokemon Volt White: Mason's Adventures
by EpicSnivyDude
Summary: Mason is a regular teen with the regular dream of being the Pokemon master. Along his way, he will meet friends, and will have the best memories. Sounds fun right? Think again.
1. The Dream

**SnivyDude**: Hey there! Uh, not much to say at this point. I will try my best to update every other day, and we'll see where this goes. Remember, this is only my second story, and i'm preety new at this. Please review, favorite and follow, it'll mean the world to me.

**00000**

Ah, dreams, where you can live how ever your brain wants you to. But not all dreams are all so nice. "AH!" Mason said, leaping from his dream to 'reality', though Mason was completely confused, he wasn't where he went to sleep, but he was in a little room. The room was well sealed, covered in a sky blue wallpaper with clouds scattered across it. Mason almost realized just as fast that there were toys in the middle of the room; a train set, a half-pipe, and a basketball hoop, with a basketball right next to it, though these things looked like they weren't used for ages. Mason then realized, the room he was in had no windows, and the only exit of the room was a heavily decorated doorway.

_Weird _Mason thought.

He went up to the doorway ad looked at the rim around it, and he found something that you just don't find in a regular child's play room; It was a long, slender white dragon, and only through this observation, he realized something else too. The area of the walls around the dragon were slightly charred. Mason didn't know what to do for a while, so he sat and played with the train, though Mason found it boring almost immediately and wanted to walk around

_What the heck is this?_

Mason walked out of the room and his theory was proven correct; That wasn't any regular play room. The hallway he stood in, streaked with gold, had ancient writing on the walls he couldn't quite comprehend. The walls in this room almost looked like the ones you would find a king dating back to the thirteenth century would be living in. He couldn't help but to feel anxious walking down the hallway, but the outside of the hallway almost never changed, no matter what spot of it he was currently at. At the end of the hallway, Mason finally noticed two things that immediately popped out to him. The first was a beautiful water fountain, and he could see many fish Pokémon swimming in it, though most were unrecognisable to him. The second thing didn't make him any better than the first; a stairway. Mason walked up the stairs cautiously, because he heard noises coming from the next floor. Once on the second floor, he realized something different; There was only one doorway, and that was exactly where the noises, now recognisable as English words, were coming from. At first, Mason wanted to walk in, but he realized that he doesn' know who was on the other side of the door, and though he wanted to play it safe, he wanted to hear what was happenig just as badly. Mason put his ear to the door, as a solution, and tried his best to over hear what was happening. At first, all he could hear were cheers and gasps, only making him more curious, and he would have just walked in if it weren't for the fact that someone began talking.

"Today, is a brand new start for Team-" Mason heard, though his vision started to get blurry, the beautiful colors of the hallway mixing with each other. The magnificent swirl of color were beginning to block off everything he could have been looking at before. Mason knew what was happening, so he opened the door in despair , trying to figuring out what was happening.

"To _ The new King-" At this point, his legs were shaking, and his knees were weak. His hands began to tremble, and he barely caught a glimpse of the room, but not much before the colored swirls replaced by black quickly, and he only heard one last thing before he woke up.

"The king will be waiting for you."

**00000**

**SnivyDude: **And that's how it starts! For those of you who do not know what Pokemon Volt White is, it is an amazing hack that you can download and put together yourself on the computer, it's amazing and provides much more of a challenge.

**Mason: **Review!


	2. The Party

**SnivyDude: **Last time, Mason woke up in a mysterious room, with elegant designs and child's toys. He wandered out of te room, and eventually over-heard something he shouldn't have. What exactly happened? Who did that mysterious voice belong to?

**00000**

Grateful.  
That's all I was.  
I Barely remember what happened.  
Disgust.  
It was all I smelt.  
Hard to explain, but it was without-a-doubt disgust.  
Restrain.  
I couldn't move.  
Nothing.  
I could see nothing.  
Only the continuous blackness.  
A night sky with no stars.  
I tried to move, only to realize I was somehow bounded.  
All I could move was my head.  
Then, the blackness, it slowly turned red.  
I was unable to do anything but watch.  
The sea of red over-came the black.  
Then, a strange man walked on the red-colored sea, which was rapidly flowing, and was with-out-a-doubt blood.  
I could tell by the horrid smell.  
The blood splashed on my face, and I attempted to scream, though I lost all control of my body.  
The blood swayed, as if there were tides.  
It crashed, and wasn't scared to be as noisy as it was.  
The blood distracted me from the strange man, who was evidently floating on the wretched liquid.  
He smiled at me, the aged man, I would have smiled back if I could.  
Though that smile quickly turned into a glare, that would have paralyzed me if I already wasn't.  
For the last time, the man's expression changed, to a sinister smile.  
Without warning, he ordered a Magneton, which I was un-aware that it was following him, to fry me.  
The floating Pokémon put all six of its magnets on my forehead, and let out a discharge.  
All I could do was scream to no audience, for the man already left.  
My vision began to blur.  
But the red disappeared.  
So did the Magnet Pokémon.  
This time, the colored swirls were back.  
Though, unlike last time, there was a silhouette in the middle of it.  
I could only hear something repeating my name.

(Cheren's POV)

Like usual, Mason is asleep...  
God, when will he ever learn...  
"Mason... Mason... Mason...-" I began to say.

(Mason's POV)

"Wah!" That was my only response, along with the karate chop that hit the silhouette right in the neck.

"What the heck Mason! It's your Birthday, remember" Cheren responded, holding on to his neck as if it was going to release a river bigger that the sea of blood I saw earlier. "I'm never waking you up ever again... Wait, where's Bianca?"

"Sorry I'm late, but the important thing is, the cake is in tip-top condition!" She said, right before tripping over Mason's 3DS, ruining it and the cake in the process.

"Bianca, your hopeless..." Cheren said, a little more than rudely.

The two began to argue, though Mason didn't pay attention, he was too busy admiring his room which he missed so much, but mostly it was because the two are always arguing. _"Heh, love-Pidoves" _Mason thought. He scanned his room. The walls were a silky cream color, outlined with a beautiful blue. The floor was wooden, though it was very well done, complemented by a purple rug with diagonal patterns. He has a slender bookshelf, placed next to his flat-screen Television, and his Wii system. His bed was well done, covered royal-purple colored blankets, next to it was a lamp on top of a lamp-post, and a small house plant. Also, his small laptop, on a small desk, with a trash can next to it, he was a fan-fic writer, and he tossed out the bad ideas. Mason snickered, even though he was lost in thought for about half of an hour, the two were still arguing.

"Cheren, can you two please stop arguing, and admit your love?" Mason said with a grin bigger than one he ever wore. At his comment, they both stopped,and turned away from each other, though it wasn't because they were still mad at each other, but because their blushes were obvious. Mason almost cried right then and there, it was a little funny.

"Any who," Cheren began to break the silence. "Let's put on some music-"

"KARAOKE!" Bianca squealed, cutting Cheren off, and putting a karaoke CD into the T.V.

"Why..." Cheren said, he wasn't the best singer in the small town. Bianca clicked the random song selection, because she always though it was fun that way. After a while, a song title appeared on the screen.

"Tear Drops om My... Oh boy..." Cheren already knew this song. "It's a Taylor Minccino song, and I for one am not a big fan of country music."

"Yay, a new song!" Bianca for some unknown reason LIKED singing songs she never heard. The words began popping up on the screen.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Cheren-"

She stopped singing after that, and Mason cracked up. Once again, they looked away from each other, for the same reason as the last time. Though this was shortly lived, as for Mason's mom came upstairs.

"Mason I have BIG news for you!" She said, with a lot of enthusiasm, making him wonder, so he left with his mom, leaving Cheren and Bianca in their weird moment, though he thought it was worth it. _"Hmmm"_ Mason thought. _"Maybe I'll get something cool, like a gome, or more Poke, or even my first Pokémon!" _He walked down to the living room, which matched his bedroom. The kitchen was small and was crammed into a small corner of the house.

"Mason, I waited to tell you during your birthday, because it's something you will enjoy..." She said, only making Mason anxious and excited.

"No time for waiting to tell you, we're moving to Striaton City!"

"Wait, what!?"

**00000**

**SnivyDude: **And that's it for the second chapter,so for a recap, Mason ends up unable to move in a sea of blood, and a mysterious man and his Pokémon attack him, Cheren wakes Mason up, It's revealed it's Mason's birthday, Bianca's clumsiness, CherenXBianca, and Mason is moving. What will happen next time?

**Cheren: **Like, Follow and Favorite, SnivyDude is desperate.

**Biancia: **Don't forget to review, and don't be shy to give suggestions, or even OC's!


End file.
